A Whole New World
by Lila Blue394
Summary: Bill Harvelle has always had great big idea's.. it started when he was kid and kept on going.. one shot


When William Harvelle was a kid, he had this idea. He wanted to build a town that all the hunters in America could come and live. It would have a bar that would be the center of town they would have their own laws and they could all live without fear of police. Because one would know, the other and all would know what had happened. Because they had been through it themselves. He had no notion that this was a grandeur scheme because his mother the wife of a hunter could understand where all this was coming from and told him _"Shoot for the stars baby."_ And he did.

The world being what it was at the time made it difficult to look for such a place but he did. Every time he traveled with his dad even when he turned eighteen and was doing it on his, own he didn't stop. He was going to make his dream come true. Even if it killed him. He never understood where this urge came from but he didn't question it either. Something was pushing him towards his dream and he was going along for the ride.

Then he met Ellen, his Ellen the woman his heart did flips for. He knew from the very first moment when they each shook hands and he had said, _"Names' Bill Harvelle." _She gave him a blazing smile that he would love forever and murmured, _"Ellen Williams." _Ha, see it was meant to be. So yeah he's known from that moment that she was going to be his. She was going to marry him and give him the most beautiful kids. He doesn't know how he knows this but like that, town he wanted to build he just knew it was going to happen. And just like, with the town he went after her with a determination that men like him seemed to possess.

Six months later, she was wearing his Cracker Jack box ring and they were getting married. Of course, she also happened to be six months pregnant with their first child. While she fussed about it, he smiled the delighted smile only a husband and soon to be, father could have. What did it matter that she was pregnant the day they got married he just thought it made her all the more beautiful. He even told her so, but all that got him was a slap on the arm that actually hurt like hell. However, she followed it up with a kiss. Her kisses always tasted like forever to him.

Then it happened…

While they were waiting the birth of their child, he had left on a hunting trip it didn't take long to take out the vampire nest. He did have help after all. A sly dog with a broken look in his eyes going by the name of Bobby Singer. They became fast friends on the trip. And that's when he found it on his way back to his beloved wife and unborn baby he found the town he had been searching for since he was six. It was broken down and pretty much a ghost town. With this big wood sided bar smack dab in the center of it all. _"This dump?" _Bobby had murmured when he pulled off the side of the road. A wild excited look in his eyes as he climbed out the car.

"_This is the town you were telling me about?"_ He only had one word to say to that. _"Hell yes!" _Okay so maybe it was two words. This was it he could see it all in his mind. The way the houses would eventually look, the way the bar would light up and the cars filling the parking lot. This was it this was the town he had been searching for. Oh, man he couldn't wait to get home and tell Ellen. He and Bobby went separate ways but they would always keep in touch. He had every mind to try and get the man to come to this town and stop living the life of a recluse.

He arrived at home just in time to have Ellen yell at him screaming, _"It's time you idiot!" _Two hours later, (she was a very impatient baby, Not only did she come faster than the doctors expected but she was two weeks early) he was holding his little girl while Ellen smiled on. A dopey kinda smile, you know the one where you're up to your ears in meds the doctors gave a woman having a baby. Yeah it was that kinda smile. Even with her hair pointing up every which way her eyes very unfocused and that dopey smile, she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. That was until he met his baby girl.

She was as yet unnamed but her dark brown eyes her little up turned nose scrunched up face had him enthralled. _"What should we call her?" _Ellen had croaked out. He thought about and then like a light bulb going off he brightens and says, _"Summer-Lee." _And that was that.

Bill, Ellen and Summer were the first people to move into that little ghost town. Bought the bar and moved right on in. Bobby helped him get the word out and so did Rufus. It went a long way in no time they had al sorts of people moving in. hunters and their families, techies as he liked to call them men and woman that could track a demon better than most. Then there were the widows or the widowers (actually they had very few widowers) they moved here because the outside world just couldn't understand what they were going through. Didn't understand the pain.

Because in the outside world most families had, a body to bury in this world you rarely had that.

It was all coming along nicely after about three years, Summer his sprightly little Summer who was just like the season she was named after would run around the bar her golden brown hair flying out behind her as she made friends with the grizzled old hunters. The ones that couldn't live here because they had just spent to much time on their own to be apart of this budding community but also knew that you can't always do this job alone. So they came here. Where there was always a ready bed, good food (thanks to Ellen and Izzy) and good beer. Oh, he couldn't forget the whiskey it was part of the hunter's four food groups after all.

Ellen was pregnant again and if truth be told, he was hoping it was another girl. What he liked saying, _"My girls." _was that such a big crime? Ellen was even more beautiful this time around her belly making it hard to maneuver the bar that always seemed packed. But it never seemed to bother her it would seem is infectious attitude about this place had infected her. He knows Summer was happy. The houses were slowly being rebuilt with the help of well everyone. Every body had a part to play it wasn't his town it was theirs.

Very soon, because apparently not only did he have one impatient daughter he now had two, he walked into the Road House carrying his infant daughter his hand gripping Ellen's tightly. They were welcomed with a booming "_Welcome home!" _from Izzy and the others that had come there to great them. Life was great. That is until it wasn't.

There was a lot of things that Bill Harvelle expected in his life. He knew he was going to build his town, knew he was going to marry Ellen and knew he was going to have two wonderful girls that he would love so much that it actually hurt sometimes. What he didn't expect was to have his life taken from him so soon.

What with Summer just nine and Jo five. He never wanted to leave his girls and just before he died he did something snapped at John told him to, _"Quit being an ass it ain't your fault Johnny." _he gave a shit eating grin to Bobby the old man. Telling him to look out for his girls. The last thoughts he had were of them. His girls, the three people he lived his life for.


End file.
